Handlebars
by GrouchyMcEyebrows
Summary: Oneshot. America gives England a lift home from school on his bike's handlebars. England promises himself that he'll never to do it again Contains: England screaming, England's foul mouth and a kiss 3 UsUk first complete story!


"Hey Iggy! Need a lift?" England turned to see America ridding up behind him (with no helmet) and scowled.

"How? You only have your bike... plus my house is further then yours." England glared at the blonde boy as he circled him.

"You ride on the handle bars silly! And don't worry about the distance, I have the energy of a super hero!" America grinned and stopped the bike, flashing England his best smile. The English nation had to look away to hide his blush.

"Stupid git..." He muttered under his breath and looked at the bike. It was worn and slightly dirty but seeing as it could hold America it should be able to hold him too right? America rode closer too him, causing England to jump back. "W-what!?" He hissed. America smirked.

"You're too scared to ride on the handle bars aren't you?" He challenged. England clenched his fist and stepped forward towards America.

"I am not! Fine, give me a lift back to my house." He handed his bag to America, who tied it up with his on the back of the bike. England grabbed the handlebars and attempted to haul himself onto them, this however resulted in him falling off again due to lack of balance. America laughed and held the handlebars steady.

"Wait till I'm holding them Iggy, then it will be easier for you." He chuckled and smiled affectionately at the smaller nation. England wiped himself off and tried again. Using the tire as a step he managed to get on. "Ok hold tight Iggy," America grinned and pushed off the ground.

"I told you not to call me thaaaaah!!!" England screamed, as they started moving. He tensed on the handlebars, gripping them for dear life as America peddled.

"You ok Iggy?" He asked playfully as he swerved a little.

"N-no! You bloody git! Stop swerving dammit!" America laughed loudly and started to ride faster down the road. "Gaaah!! Slow down!! T-too fast!" England yelled, his knuckles white on the handle bar. America didn't slow down in fact he went faster.

'What was that? Go faster? Sure!" He smirked and started to peddle faster, enjoying causing the Brit some embarrassment.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" England screamed and held on even tighter (If that was even possible).

"Hey Iggy let's go off road!" America looked at the grass next to the path and grinned. England couldn't see the grin but he certainly didn't want to go on the grass.

"No, don't you dare you wanker! God no please don't!" His pleas went unheard as America rode up onto the grass for a few meters before coming back onto the path.

"Well that wasn't as fun as I thought it would be," He mused, oblivious to the now pale faced Brit on his handlebars. "Hmm what should we try next... how about a wheely?"

"How about you slow down you bloody git! And no tricks!" England was still shaking from the off road incident.

"Aww you're no fun... hmm we have to go around a corner to get to your house don't we?" England's face paled more if that were possible. America sensed his unease and smirked. "It's fun scaring you Iggy," England growled from the front of the bike.

"Wanker! I should never have trusted you! Aah!! N-no that's a pothole!! Naagh!!!" America couldn't stop laughing as England continued to scream every time they went on something that wasn't flat ground. America soon complied with England's requests and stayed on the path in a straight line. England managed to calm himself down to the point where he thought that riding on the handlebars was fun. Of course he'd never admit that out loud... or to America lest it give him something to tease the older nation about.

England froze as he felt America rub against his back. "Wh-what are you doing git!?" He hissed, his face bright red. America took a couple of breathes before answering.

"Sorry, I had to stand up to gain a bit more speed." England was glad that America couldn't see his face at this point.

"O-oh, well um carry on." He smiled nervously and focused on the road again. Well that had been embarrassing. England shook his head and chose not to think about it further, not the fact that America had rubbed up against him, or that he'd basically panted while rubbing against him...god! England felt his entire face light up.

America, who had become bored of the silence, swerved suddenly causing England to panic again. "Anh! T-Told you not to do that brat!"

"Aw you called me a brat," America snickered. "Well old man I wouldn't do it if you didn't react so cutely." England scowled and held onto the bar. He couldn't help but yell whenever America swerved.

"I'm not old," England growled. America smirked and swerved harder. "Waaahh!! Wanker! Git! Fucking Brat! Quit that!!"

"Not if that's how you're going to talk to me!" America purred and swerved again, this time onto the grass.

"Aannh!! S-stop p-please!" England didn't like saying please to America but if it would get him to stop swerving then he would. America rode off the grass and onto the path again.

"Good Iggy, see that wasn't so hard now was it?" America looked up to see England's street coming up. "Oh here comes that turn I promised you." He smirked as he could see England tense up again.

"Y-you can let me off now if you like, no need for you to go further." The English nation babbled nervously.

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't drop you off to your house? Really Iggy." The turn was coming up and America decided it would be cruel to England to pick up a little more speed. As expected, England began to yell the moment America sped up. They reached the corner at a rather high speed; turning with the skills of an expert, America managed not to crash the bike. Of course that didn't stop England from screaming.

"AMERICA!!!!" He screamed as they rounded the corner.

"Yes England?" America teased in a silly voice. "We made it round the corner without injury! You owe me." The younger nation was feeling rather pleased with himself having not fallen over and scared England at the same time.

"I don't owe you a bloody thing!" England said breathlessly, relief washing over him as they approached his house. America rode up onto the lawn and stopped. England eagerly jumped off and collapsed on the ground. "Land!" He smiled and lay still. "How I've missed you!" America laughed as England cuddled with the grass before getting off the bike and undoing England's bag from the back.

"Here's your bag Iggy," He smiled and handed the smaller nation his bag. England stood up on wobbly legs and took the bag from him.

"Umm ...th-thanks for giving me a lift home." He muttered softly and looked down, hoping that his blush wasn't that visible.

"No worries Iggy," America beamed. "Any time you need help I'll be there," He gave England a thumbs up before getting back on his bike. He was about to push off when a hand grabbed his arm. "Hm? What do you need Iggy-?" He was cut off as England's lips met his.

"N-now we're even!" England's face was beyond red as he looked up at America. The taller of the two smiled and pulled England back in for another kiss. Their lips met, tentatively at first, however soon England warmed up to the idea. America's tongue slipped through the others lips slowly and found the other tongue just as willing as his self. There was a small fight for dominance, which America won. (Though only cause he put England off when he slipped his hands up his shirt!)

America pulled back from England, smiling at his red face. England was blushing furiously. "Now we're even." He said and started to peddle away. "I'll come pick you up in the morning!" He yelled and winked at the other. By the time England found his voice, America was already too far to hear him but he yelled any way.

"Wanker!" Unfortunately, England couldn't help but love him. "See you tomorrow morning."

A one shot I thought of after I went through the same thing that England did. I Have never ridden on the handlebars of a bike and it was scary…fun but scary! xD and I screamed as much as England did…probably with more swear words too, anyways I hope you all liked it ^^


End file.
